Recordando Memorias
by IzzysKingdom
Summary: Izzy y el resto de el instituto se preparan para recibir a Simon por una semana. Todos están nerviosos, mientras que por su parte Smon esta decidido a recuperar sus recuerdos, especialmente aquellos que tiene con esa chica que según dicen, solía tener una relación.
1. La entrada

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, y decidí de hacerlo de una pareja a la cual amo mucho: Sizzy.**

 **Primero que todo este fic se ambienta en el final de Ciudad de fuego celestial. Ignorando todo lo pasado en Tales from a shadowhunter academy y Lady Midnight, Asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

Desde que Simon había perdido la memoria, y lo peor, la había olvidado, lo único que hacia Izzy era ocultar su dolor sobre una capa que ella misma había creado. Cada vez que algún recuerdo sobre Simon, el único chico al que había amado de verdad se le venía a la cabeza, lo cual, para la desgracia de la chica era a menudo, giraba la cabeza disimuladamente y se susurraba para si misma "Eres una Lightwood, nadie te lastima" Y esperaba poder repetirse aquello las suficientes veces como para no salir llorando de la sala, como una niña pequeña, ni siquiera la primera vez que se enfrentó a su primer demonio le había pasado algo parecido ¿Era posible que un Ex Mundano, Ex vampiro y ahora en proceso de convenirse un cazador de sombras provocara aquel efecto en ella? Tenía que mantenerse firme. Especialmente aquella semana, aun no empezaba e Izzy ya quería que terminara, aquella semana sería la primera que Simon pasaría en el instituto, debido a los repentinos ataques de demonios en la academia los futuros cazadores de sombras tuvieron que regresar a sus hogares por algún tiempo. Ante esta carta que fue enviada con una semana de anticipación contando los hechos el ambiente del instituto fue dividido. Por su parte Clary deslumbraba de alegría por ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo. Jace hacia muecas disimuladas cada vez que la pelirroja hablaba sobre el, causando la risa de los presentes y dejando a una confundida Clary la cual no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia a sus amigos. Alec por su parte no le importaba la llegada de Simon,, estaba demasiado ocupado con su relación con Magnus que no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Solo se limitaba a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana ya que sabía, o al menos trataba de entender por la situación que pasaba.

Isabelle se miró al espejo casi por enésima vez en el día tratando de aparentar una actitud orgullosa, decidida, tal y como una Lightwood. La nefilim sentía que cuando Simon llegara a el instituto lo acorralaría hacia su dormitorio besándolo frenéticamente mientras le rogaba para que la recordara. Pero no lo haría, o al menos eso creía Izzy.

Sintió un golpe en su puerta y observo como su hermano, Alec entraba y la miraba como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero se dio cuenta que dijera lo que dijera no haría sentir a su hermana mejor así que se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y a acariciar su espalda, o mejor dicho las capas de ropa negra que llevaba la chica. Aunque el instituto tuviera sus calefacciones encendidas, el frio de la nevada que se llevaba a cabo en el exterior sobrepasaba los muros. Entonces fue cuando se sintió un chillido proveniente desde alguna parte de aquel lugar.

-Es Clary -Dijo Isabelle con una gota de melancolía en su voz- Simon debe estar aquí- Soltó un suspiro y se irguió volviendo a su posición orgullosa que había estado practicando unos minutos antes. -Vamos.

Los hermanos caminaron hasta encontrarse con Clary, Magnus (El cual se estaba quedando con Alec por algunos días) Y a Jace en la entrada. Este último con una mueca, la cual no se podía decir si era fingida o verdadera en el rostro.

Las puertas del instituto se abrieron e Izzy contuvo el aire. Simon, su Simon estaba allí, a solo unos pasos de ella. No había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que lo había visto, tenía el desordenado cabello castaño un poco más largo y su piel había recuperado el color, La chica tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr a sus brazos.

-¡Simon!- El chillido de Clary interrumpió los pensamientos de Isabelle mientras veía como la pelirroja abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo el cual soltó una risa, pero aun así nadie noto que por el rabillo de su ojo Simon no prestaba atención a su amiga si no a alguien que se encontraba más atrás, que aunque no estaba seguro de porque le dolía que no mostrara ninguna emoción ante su llegada.

Tenía unos recuerdos borrosos sobre ella, y también recuerdos implantados gracias a Alec. Pero aun así el chico no podía creer que alguien como ella, tan…Perfecta hubiera puesto sus ojos en un nerd como él.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos de su amiga, los cuales Simon no llego a contar llego la parte que él había estado temiendo todo el viaje de ida. A Clary la conocía. Había sido su amiga desde la infancia pero a los demás…El demonio que según le habían contado, había absorbido sus recuerdos se había encargado de eliminar todos los recuerdos de esos rostros de su mente.

Primero saludo a Magnus -El brujo novio de Alec- se recordó el castaño mientras que le estrechaba la mano observando curiosamente su flequillo que aquel día había tomado el color rosado. Jace fue el siguiente, ambos se estrecharon la mano y el rubio le dio un apretón dejándole claras las cosas. Luego llego Alec. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa incomoda que se mantuvo hasta que llegó el momento de saludar a Isabelle. Sinceramente no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero gracias a dios ella sí.

-Bienvenido a cas…El instituto Simon Lewis- Dijo con un frio tono de voz mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos. Pero pese a la postura orgullosa y seria de la chica Simon noto el temblor de su mano mientras estas se rozaban.

 **Bueno, como pueden ver este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar comentarios o como sea que se llamen. Gracias. Ah y lo siento si es demasiado corto, tratare de extenderme en los próximos capítulos.**


	2. La promesa

Si Simon Lewis tuviera una lista sobre las cosas más vergonzosas que le habían pasado en su vida (O por lo menos lo que recordaba de ella) seguramente aquella escena con Isabelle habría estado, definitivamente en el primer lugar. Gracias a dios ahora se encontraba con Clary en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Jace cuyos ojos iban de allá para acá mirando a ambos amigos.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de que la academia estaba sido vigilada por demonios?- Pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo mientras hojeaba su cuaderno de dibujos. Vapor salía de su boca al hablar, el hielo congelaba hasta la parte más cubierta de sus huesos- ¿Acaso sufrieron un ataque?

El chico se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta. Si, definitivamente habían sufrido un ataque, mucho de sus compañeros habían sufrido lesiones, pero a el nada grave, solo unos magullones por aquí por allá. Sabía que su amiga se preocuparía y eso era lo que menos quería hacer, pero por otra parte no quería mentirle. Gracias a dios ( ¡Ahora podía decir esa palabra!) alguien toco la puerta lo que hizo que la respuesta de Simon quedara en el aire. Era Isabelle, lucía un suéter negro con cuero en los hombros y sus jeans oscuros moldeaban su figura. Para el chico, el negro, representaba perfectamente el estado de animo de la chica. Se veía triste y con algunas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, pero esto no la hacía menos bella, de hecho, para Simon era absolutamente imposible que a ella algo se le viera feo.

La chica, cuya cabellera era tan oscura como la noche, paseo los ojos por Jace, Clary y Simos. Allí sus ojos se detuvieron un buen rato hasta que el rubio carraspeo claramente incomodo por la situación. Izzy pestañeo rápidamente como su hubiera salido de un trance.

-La cena está lista chicos-Dijo mientras bajaba la vista y acto seguido cerrando la puerta como si la vida le pendiera de ello. Ver siquiera a Simon le dolía el alma, pero no iba a llorar…Ella era una Ligthwood…Nada ni Nadie la lastimaba. Salió de la habitación con un paso seguro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, entonces allí se derrumbó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de la chica mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Sin saber cómo, llego a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, se permitió 2 minutos de autocompasión y luego se limpió las lágrimas con el borde del suéter.

Había tenido chicos mientras Simon estaba en la academia, una larga lista por supuesto, pero ninguno le hacía Sentir lo con que el chico sentía, ni siquiera habían llegado a tener sexo, no era necesario para saber que lo amaba, sus besos le hacían sentir fuegos artificiales en su estómago. Y ahora el estaba allí, en la habitación próxima a la de ella, pero él no la conocía.

Izzy soltó un largo suspiro y retoco su maquillaje varias veces frente al espejo antes de salir de su habitación. Al llegar al comedor ya todos se encontraban allí y al notar como sonaban los tacos de la chica todos levantaron la vista y le sonrieron, a excepción de Simon el cual repentinamente pareció interesarse más en su plato de frijoles.

La cena ya había terminado cuando Simon Lewis después de un cepillado de dientes de casi veinte minutos escucho aquella conversación.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo difícil que es Alec?- Esa voz era definitivamente de Isabelle- ¿Q ue hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sido Magnus?

Se escuchó un suspiro a través de la puerta.

-Lo se Izzy… Pudo haber sido él. Pero mira, tienes que darle tiempo-Dijo le voz de Alec- Quizás algún día los recupere.

Segundos después de esto un llanto resonó por las paredes, claramente este provenía de la pelinegra.

Simon decidió salir de allí. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea de que alguien a quien no conocía llorara por su culpa, pero aun así sentía algo en su pecho, como si parte del odiara que Isabelle estuviera así. Y por esto mismo, antes de dormir se prometió algo a si mismo. Recordar sus recuerdos.

 **Lo se, lo se, son capítulos muy cortos. Sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo un fic a si que de verdad me esta costando. Esta historia va a ser muy corta la verdad, 14 capítulos máximo. Espero que la disfruten**


End file.
